


Ride

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot thinks that having his food provider taking her around could be fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).




End file.
